My Wife
by Nona Musim Semi
Summary: Saat seorang istri mengidam yang aneh aneh dan membuat Sasuke Uchiha harus menahan kecemburuan ketika sang istri Sakura Uchiha memintanya. Apa yang sakura inginkan sehingga membuat Sasuke Uchiha CEMBURU?
1. chapter 1: Serba Salah

**My Wife**

 **story by Are**

 **DisclaimerMasashi kishimoto**

 **Gnere: Romance, Drama**

 **Pair: SasuSaku**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Suara rengekan terdengar sangat keras di kediaman Uchiha, hingga membuat siapapun akan menutup telinga saat mendengarnya.

Tak berapa lama terdengar suara rengekan seorang wanita yang tengah mengandung 7 bulan.

"Sasuke-kun, hayolah biarkan aku memakan sup miso ekstra pedas"

"Tidak Sakura, seorang yang sedang mengandung tidak boleh memakan makanan pedas terlalu sering" ucap seorang pria tampan nan menawan, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Tapi ini bukan kemauan ku sasuke-kun, anak mu yang menginginkannya" sakura masih tetap bersikukuh dengan keinginannya.

"Hn, tidak" setelah mengucapkan kata singkat itu Sasuke lalu berlalu dari hadapan Sakura.

dalam hati sasuke bergumam

'Percuma melarang Sakura yang keras kepala'

"Sasuke-kun, kau tega sekali tidak memenuhi keinginan anak kita" ucap Sakura, kesal.

Melihat Saauke yang tak kunjung berhenti mrmbuat Sakura berpikir cepat hingga ahirnya "Baiklah aku tak akan menginginkan itu lagi, tapi aku ingin_

Sasuke yang mendengar suara Sakura pun ahirnya ber henti dan mendengarkan ucapan Sakura selanjutnya membuat ia mengepalkan tangannya.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: Cemburu

**_My Wife_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Story by Are_**

 ** _DisclaimerMasashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Gnere: Romance, Drama_**

 ** _pair:SasuSaku_**

 ** _Rated: M_**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Apa yang membuat mu menginginkan hal itu, Sakura!!"

Kini mata Sakura sudah berkaca kaca karena sejak ia mengucapkan keinginannya Sasuke terus saja memarahinya tanpa ampun.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura mulai berkaca kaca merasa bersalah.

"Oh, ayolah Sakura kau itu istri ku, dan yang ada di dalam kandungan mu adalah calon anak ku, jadi tak seharusnya kau meminta Sabaku itu menyuapi mu" jelas Sasuke dengan lembut, meski terdapat nada cemburu di suaranya.

"Tapi kan itu atas keinginan calon anak mu sasuke-kun, itu bukan keinginan ku" Sakura merengek kembali.

Sasuke pov

Apa sih yang ada di pikirkannya hingga ia menginginkan si sabaku, tak taukah ia kalau ada yg sakit di sini.

Sasuke pov end

Sakura pov

Ayolah sasuke-kun, aku mulai merapalkan permohonan agar sasuke-kun mengijinkan ku.

Sakura pov end.

Terjadilah perang batin di antara keduanya.

"Huff" menghela nafas sesaat"baiklah aku mengijinkannya" sasuke akhirnya menuruti keinginan sakura walau ada rasa tak ikhlas.

"Uwahhh!!!!, benarkah Arigato Saauke-kun" jerit sakura senang.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat" ucap sasuke, menghentikan sakura yang akan memeluknya.

"Hah??,Apa itu?" sakura merasakan firasat buruk.

"Aku ingin kau_

"Iyah" sakura mulai tak sabar.

"Kau_

"Oh Ayolah a_

"Memberikan ku jatah malam ini" ucap Sasuke dengan cepat memotong ucapan Sakura.

_Pa"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Sakura melongo dengan tidak elitnya, hingga sadar dengan ucapan sasuke barusan membuat pipi sakura mulai memerah.

Melihat hal itu membuat Sasuke menyeringai.

"Bersiaplah Sakura" ucap Sasuke dengan pelan.

Namun cukup jelas di telinga sakura, hingga dapat membuat tubunya merinding.

TBC

Pendek banget yah...wkwkwkw...

Mungkin chap depan akan lebih panjang dari ini, janji!!


	3. Chapter 3: Sabaku Gaara

**_My Wife_**

 ** _Story by Are_**

 ** _DiclaimerMasashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Gnere:Romance, Drama_**

 ** _Pair: SasuSaku_**

 ** _Rated: M_**

 ** _Happy Reading!!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Setelah kemarin memutuskan untuk menuruti permintaan ngidam Sakura yang aneh.

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura pun berkunjung ke suna, lebih tepatnya ke rumah Sabaku no Gaara, mantan kekasih Sakura saat duduk di bangku SHS (senior high School).

Walau ada rasa tak suka di hati kecil Sasuke, namun ia harus membuang jauh jauh egonya demi sang calon buah hatinya dengan Sakura.

Setelah berkemas dengan kebutuhannya nanti di Suna, kini Sakura dan Sasuke bergegas menuju bandara di Konoha menuju suna.

"Sasuke-kun" panggil Sakura dengan riang, yang kini telah duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Lihatlah itu" tunjuk sakura ke sebuah toko perlengkapan Bayi,

"Aku ingin ke sana"

"Tidak bisa Sakura, kau ingin kita ketinggalan pesawat" tolak Sasuke dengan halus.

"Huft, Sasuke-kun pelit" sakura memonyongkan bibirnya dengan kesal.

Sasuke mendengus melihat tingkah manja istrinya.

'Bagi penumpang dengan tujuan Suna Segeralah bersiap, pesawat akan lepas landas 1 jam lagi di mohonkan bagi para penumpang Segera memasuki pesawat'

Suara dari pengumuman itu membuat Sasuke tersadar dan segera mengangkat barang barangnya.

"Hn, ayolah Sakura" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengandeng tangan istrinya.

Namun Sakura tak menerima, Sakura malah berjalan duluan meningalkan sasuke di belakang.

'Masih marah rupanya'

Sasuke sudah tak heran dengan tingkah manja istrinya, kehamilan Sakura membuat mood nya berubah ubah.

Sasuke pun segera menyusul sakura menuju pesawat.

Bandara Suna

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah sampai di bandara Suna pukul 7 malam, perjalanan dari konoha ke Suna memang memakan banyak waktu.

"Sakura tungulah di sini aku akan mencari taksi dulu" Sasuke berjalan ke luar untuk mencari taksi, meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah terduduk di kursi bandara.

Sakura mengosokan tangannya agar menghilangkan dingin di tangannya.

"Huh dingin" gumam Sakura, Sesekali Sakura meniupkan tangannya agar mendapat kehangatan.

Saat Sakura tengah asik mengosokan tangannya ada seseorang yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan mantel.

'Hangat' pikir Sakura

"Sudah ku bilang tadi pakailah baju panjang" ucap Sasuke, lalu menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

Sakura terus merapatkan pelukannya kepada Sasuke, sesekali Sakura menghirup harum mint di tubuh suaminya.

"Tas kita sudah di bawa oleh supir taksi, Ayo kita kesana tadi aku sudah memesan hotel terdekat disini" Sasuke lalu merangkul Sakura menuju Taksi yang akan mereka tumpangi.

Sasuke pun membuka pintu taksi untuk Sakura "Masuklah" ucap Sasuke lembut.

Setelah Sakura masuk Sasuke pun segera masuk dan duduk di sebelah istrinya.

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang terus menguap sendari tadi merasa tidak tega.

"Tidurlah" Sasuke menarik Sakura untuk bersandar di pundaknya lalu melilitkan tangannya di pingang istrinya.

"Hoam...Arigato Sasuke-kun" Sakura menguap dengan lebar dan segera merapatkan celah di antara ia dan Sasuke.

"Oyasumi Sasuke" Sakura pun menutup matanya dengan lelap.

"Hn"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura lalu Sasuke mendekatkan hidungnya ke rambut Sakura, ia terus menghirup harum ceri yang menguar dari rambut Softpink Sakura, harum favorite nya.

Tak lupa Sasuke mengelus perut buncit Sakura dengan lembut.

"Ku harap kau tidak akan meningalkan ku lagi setelah bertemu dia" bisik Sasuke dengan pelan.

 **To be Contnued**


	4. Chapter 4: Kiss

**_My Wife_**

 ** _Story by ARe_**

 ** _DislaimerMasashiKishimoto_**

 ** _Gnere: Romance, Drama_**

 ** _Pair: SasuSaku_**

 ** _Rated M_**

 ** _Happy Reading_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Keesokan harinya Sakura sudah bersiap dengan menggunakan Dress berwarna hitam tanpa lengan, sehingga membuat kulit putih Sakura terlihat kontras.

"Sasuke-kun, Ayo bangun!" Sakura menyibak selimut yang Sasuke kenakan dengan sekali tarikan.

Sang empunya pun mengeliat di atas kasur "Aku ngantuk Sakura"

"Kau sudah janji akan mengantarkan ku ke rumah Gaara-kun"

"Baiklah Kemarikan tanggan mu"

Sakura dengan bingung segera mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"KYAAAA!!!"

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura hingga terjatuh ke atas dada bidangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?, lepaskan aku kau bau Sasuke-kun!!"

"Cium aku"

'Blush'

"A,apa yang kau katakan cepat lepaskan tanggan mu" ucap Sakura tergagap.

"Tidak sebelum kau Menciumku, Hime" bisik Sasuke seksual.

CUP

Sakura menempelkan bibir nya di atas permukaan bibir tipis Sasuke, lalu segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

"S..udah cepat segeralah mandi Sasuke-kun, Aku sudah mencium mu kan?"

"Itu yang kau katakan dengan Ciuman?, biar ku tunjukan bagaimana Ciuman yang sebenarnya"

Lalu Sasuke segera merengkuh wajah Sakura dan menghisp bibir Sakura dengan rakus.

Sasuke sedikit menarik tengkuk Sakura dan memasukan lidahnya di sana, Sakura yang belum siap menerima serangan Sasuke hanya dapat terdiam menerima Ciuman maut Sasuke.

Melihat Sakura yang kehabisan napas Sasuke segera melepaskan Sakura dengan sedikit engan.

Setelah lepas dari ciuman maut Sasuke, Sakura menghirup oksigen dengan rakus.

"Akh...segeralah mandi Sasuke"

Sakura bangkit dari Ranjang dan sedikit berlari menuju balkon di hotel itu.

Sekilas Sasuke dapat melihat Rona kemerahan di pipi Sakura.

"Kau membuat ku gila Sakura" gumam Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan segaris senyum tipis di wajahnya.

...

Sementara itu Sakura yang tengah berdiri di balkon tak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah yang berada di pipinya.

"Sayang kau lihat papa mu, dia begitu mesum" Sakura mengelus perutnya dengan lembut.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5: Bolehkah aku memeluknya?

**_My Wife_**

 ** _Story by Are_**

 ** _DiclaimerMasashiKishimoto_**

 ** _Gnere: Romance, Drama_**

 ** _pair: SasuSaku_**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

"Sasuke-kun boleh aku memeluknya?"

"Hn, tidak!!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau milik ku Sakura"

"Tapi ini bukan keinginan ku Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura dengan wajah memelas.

Kini Sasuke dan Sakura tengah ada di depan Apartement Gaara, Menunggu sang empunya yang belum keluar sejak 5 menit yang lalu.

"Diamlah Sakura atau kita akan kembali ke Konoha sekarang juga"

"Ok!! Baiklah aku diam" Akhirnya Sakura pun bungkam dengan ancaman Sasuke.

Krettt

"Maaf lama tadi_

Ucapan Gaara terputus karena kaget dengan kehadiran Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Sakura-Hime, Sasuke??"

"Gaara-kun, apa kabar?" tanya Sakura dengan riang, lalu replek segera memeluk Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum mendapatkan pelukan dari Sahabat kecilnya sekaligus mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku baik Hime" Gaara membalas pelukan Sakura dengan lembut sesekali Gaara mengelus rambut Soft pink Sakura.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang sendari tadi diam hanya dapat mengepalkan tanggannya.

'Sabar Sasuke demi anak mu'

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 : Hentikan tatapan itu!

Kini Sakura, Sasuke dan Gaara Tengah berada di Kedai Ichiraku, atas kemauan Sakura.

"Hahaha mungkin anak mu nanti akan mirip dengan ku Sakura"

"Bagaimana bisa Gaara-kun?" tanya Sakura heran.

Sendari tadi Sakura dan Gaara terus saja berbincang mengenai kehamilannya yang sudah menginjak 5 bulan.

"Karna kau mengidam ingin menemui ku" ucap Gaara percaya diri.

"Cih Aku tak sudi jika anak ku mirip dengan mu Gaara" Sasuke yang sendari tadi diam akhirnya mulai angkat Suara.

"Dan hentikan tatapan mu pada Istri ku!!" lanjutnya dengan datar tetapi sarat akan ancaman.

"Kau!! Se_

"Akh bagaimana kalo kita Segera makan, pesanan kita sudah sampai" Sakura merelai perdebatan mereka.

Mereka pun akhirnya makan dalam keheningan. Setelah makan mereka sedikit berjalan jalan di kota Suna, saat perjalanan Sakura merengek minta ini dan itu. Sedang Sasuke dan Gaara hanya bisa mengiyakan dengan pasrah.

"Ahhh ternyata di Suna sangat nyaman sekali, tak kalah dengan di Konoha" ucap Sakura.

"Tentu saja, kau harus tau kalo di Suna juga ada Pemandian air panas yang menakjubkan" Seru Gaara semangat.

"Sasuke-kun kita harus kesana besok" Sakura sangat antusias saat mendengar ada pemandian air panas.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Uh...Sasuke-kun tidak Seru!!" gerutu Sakura.

Sasuke pov

Cih.. Kalo bukan karna ngidamnya aku tak akan sudi menginjakan kaki di rumah si merah ini.

Apalagi si merah sialan terus menatap Sakuraku. Sungguh ini membuat ku kesal. Ok sabar Sasuke, ini demi anak mu.

Sasuke pov end

To be Continue


	7. Chapter 7: Pulang

"Sasuke-kun, ini masih terlalu pagi, bahkan pesawat kita masih lama datangnya" Rengek Sakura.

"Hn, kita harus segera pulang ke Konoha, Pekerjaan ku tidak dapat di tunda lagi Sayang" Sasuke mencium kening Sakura.

"Tapi_

"Cepatlah bersiap Sakura"

Sakura Pun Segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi di kamar itu, dengam kesal tentunya.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengeleng kepala melihat tingkah kekanakan istrinya, lalu kembali melanjutkan membereskan barang bawaan mereka.

0O0

"Gaara, gomen Kita harus kembali ke Konoha, Sasuke-kun masih banyak pekerjaan di Uchiha Group"

Sasuke berdecih mendengar Sakura yang merasa bersalah pada Gaara.

"Tak apa Sakura, Aku dapat mengerti hal itu" Gaara

"Cih, Ayo cepat Sakura" dan tanpa rasa bersalah Sasuke menarik Sakura pergi.

"Heii..." jerit Sakura sebal.

Gaara yang melihat kepergian mereka hanya dapat tersenyum, Dulu ia memang sangat mencintai Sakura, Namun ketika dia melihat Sakura sangat bahagia jika bersama Sasuke, sungguh itu sudah membuatnya merasa ikut Bahagia.

Bukankah Cinta itu tak dapat di paksakan?

0O0

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sakura yang kini tengah terlelap di bahunya.

Kini mereka sudah berada di pesawat dengan tujuan Konoha yang akan di tempuh dengan waktu 4 jam.

Sasuke merasa getaran di sakunya, dengan cepat ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan menempelkannya di telinga.

"Hn"

"Sasuke kau ada dimana?"

"Aku di pesawat"

"Apa!! Kau akan kemana?"

"Cih, berisik! Sebenarnya apa mau mu?"

"Kakek, meminta mu untuk segera menemuinya Sasuke"

"Hn, besok aku sudah di Konoha"

"Baiklah, ku tunggu kau di rumah utama besok"

"Hn"

Setelah itu sambungan terputus, Sasuke memandang Sakura yang masih terlelap dengan menyandar di pundaknya.

Dengan hati hati Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

Dalam hati Sasuke berharap agar ia dan Sakura akan terus selamanya bersama hingga maut memisahkan, sungguh ia tak tau harus bagaimana bila Sakura tak ada di sisinya.

Karna ia Sungguh sangat mencintai wanita yang ada di sampingnya ini.

Dengan hati-hati Sasuke mengecup jidat Sakura.

To be Countinue


End file.
